The Break Up
by LovinglyEnchanted
Summary: Katherine comes between Kim and Damon. First chapter is her side of the story, the second is his. DamonXOriginal Charachter.
1. Chapter 1

"You didn't actually think he was a virgin, did you?"

Kimberley Morris turned away from Katherine Pierce's painful words.

"I mean, he's not exactly 'Mr. Perfect' is he?"

Kim blinked a couple times, to hold back her tears. She wasn't completely in denial. She knew Damon Salvatore was charming and handsome, it should have been obvious that what tricks worked on her would have worked on other women. Besides, he had lived for many centuries as a teenager; what made her even contemplate that he would stay pure that long for her? He didn't know that she even existed until a few months ago.

Katherine went on, "Sure, I was his first. But there have been _hundreds_ after me. So many people you even know. Elena's mom, Caroline, I wouldn't be surprised if he even got a piece of Elena."

"Stop, Katherine." Kim pleaded.

"Why?" she asked, "I'm just telling you the truth." Katherine walked around to face Kim, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Kim could have spit in her face. The only reason she was hurting was because of Katherine's words. Didn't the girl realize that hearing this would cause her pain? Kim shook her head, the way Damon made her feel, it was as if she was the only girl in the universe that mattered. Now she realized he must make every girl he slept with feel that way. To think she actually wanted to change and spend eternity with him.

Kim froze with sudden enlightenment, if she only realized it sooner.

Damon walked into the room, angry. "What lies are you spreading about me now?" he seethed.

Katherine smiled pleasantly, "No lies at all!" she turned to face Kim, "Isn't that right?"

Kim looked teary eyed at the vampire she fell in love with, "I don't know." She turned away, unable to look at him any longer. "I thought I was different." She sighed, "I guess not."

Damon looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Probably the fact that you slept with the entire planet" Katherine chimed in, "Well, at least half."

"What are you talking about?" Damon roared at Katherine.

Kim looked back at Damon, "Did you sleep with Caroline?" There was sadness in his eyes, Kim couldn't help but feel a little remorse.

"I did."

Kim breathed in quickly, though she already knew the truth, it just hurt more coming from him.

"But that was before you!"

"Did you sleep with Elena's mom?" Kim went on.

Damon lowered his head, "Yes." He whispered, unable to lie to Kim.

"Who else?"

He shrugged, looking anywhere but her eyes.

Katherine clucked, "Too many to remember, Damon?" He glared at her.

"Well then how many?"Kim asked.

"One hundred and twelve"

Shocked, Kim jumped up and walked out of the room. _One hundred and twelve?_! The number seemed so unrealistic. How could he possibly? But the more she thought about it logically, the more it made sense. He was 135 at least. There would be a woman for every year or two. It didn't seem _too_ bad now.

Kim shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she saying? 112 women were WAY too many! Damon was a womanizer and nothing else. She couldn't believe she had ever trusted his conniving ways. What had she been thinking?

Suddenly she realized she wasn't alone. Turning around, Kim stared straight into the baby blue eyes of the vampire she wanted to see least right now.

"You've never said it, but I thought for sure you loved me. I was so certain that I was willing to bet my life on it. I even wanted to become a vampire, just to be with you." Kim rationed, "I realize now I was just another number. 113." She laughed sarcastically, "what an honour."

Damon stayed silent.

"Is this a game to you?" she asked, "_fucking_ the entire female population, playing with girls hearts?"

She hoped to God that he would contradict her. Argue with her. Say anything that would make this situation different. Make them okay again.

But it never happened.

"You're right," Damon sounded cold, "It's a hobby of mine. I like to see if I can get every girl I meet to jump into my bed. Or the couch - hell- even the floor. It doesn't matter to me. At first you were so unattractive I wasn't even interested. But then you got slightly more appealing and I thought I'd give it a go"

Kim was beyond embarrassed. She thought she knew Damon inside and out, and now, it seems she didn't know him at all.

"Now, I can add you to my list of successes." He finished.

It was too much. Every single word Kim silently feared, was being thrown at her. And it was all too much. All she knew was that she hated the _monster_ in front of her.

With fierce determination, Kim slapped Damon Salvatore across the face with so much force his head snapped to the side.

Then she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon couldn't take it. Couldn't watch her walk out on him without having her know the entirety of the truth. So he followed the girl he loved out into the brightness of the day, and away from Katherine. He was there for only seconds before she noticed him. Damon had to smirk to himself, Kim was getting better at detecting him. He stared deep into her chocolate eyes the moment she turned around.

She was upset.

"You've never said it, but I thought for sure you loved me. I was so certain that I was willing to bet my life on it. I even wanted to become a vampire, just to be with you." Kim spoke, "I realize now I was just another number. 113." She laughed sarcastically, "what an honour."

He didn't know how to react. It was true. He did love her, and never told her the truth. She was so much more than a number to him. He could hardly remember the other women, and Damon was certain he would never be able to forget Kim.

What he did not know was that she was willing to give up her life to live in the dark with him, forever. Damon was surprisingly ecstatic. Life with this woman would be an adventure every single day, one he was looking forward to.

He was about to reply when she spoke.

"Is this a game to you?" she asked, "_fucking_ the entire female population, playing with girls hearts?"

Ouch. It would be a lie to say that didn't hurt. Sure, Damon realized he'd been careless before. But he had never betrayed Kim, since the moment her met her, it had always been about her. But if he truly loved her, he could not snatch away this life from her. Turning her into a vampire would be wrong. It would take her away from her family, from her dreams.

What kind of shallow, self-serving life would that be? To confess his true feeling- as he had almost done- would not be an act of love. He knew Kim well enough to know she was impulsive and emotional. He was sure she loved him too and he knew she would do everything for love. It was how she was- and he couldn't let her do it.

"You're right," Damon made his voice sound cold, detached, "It's a hobby of mine. I like to see if I can get every girl I meet to jump into my bed. Or the couch - hell- even the floor. It doesn't matter to me. At first you were so unattractive I wasn't even interested. But then you got slightly more appealing and I thought I'd give it a go"

Her mortified expression made him feel horrible. But it was better this way, better if she hated him, "Now, I can add you to my list of successes."

His head snapped back as she slapped him. _Mission accomplished_ he thought with bitter irony.

She ran away.

He fought the need to go after her.


End file.
